gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Organización criminal McReary
La Familia McReary es una mafia irlandesa que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, ubicada en Dukes. Está liderada por Gerald McReary, uno de los hermanos McReary. Además también están Packie y Derrick McReary. Historia Antes de GTA IV Liberty City, antiguamente Viejos Tiempos Antañamente, la familia McReary era más temida que la mismísima Mafia. Se decia que la gente tenia miedo de pronunciar su nombre y que era la dueña del barrio del Purgatorio. Era dirigida por el Sr. McReary, el padre de los hermanos McReary, pero al morir la banda se quedó al mando del único hijo capaz de dirigirla: Gerald McReary. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 El Joven Irlandés El primero de la banda con el que Niko Bellic entra en contacto es Patrick McReary a través de Elizabeta Torres en la misión Luck of the Irish. En ella, Niko debe proteger a Packie del trato con unos puertoriqueños. Después de esta misión, Packie llama a Niko para decirle que tiene más trabajo para él, y que vaya a verlo a casa de su madre. En la siguiente misión, Harboring a Grudge, Niko Bellic ayuda a Packie a robar unos medicamentos a las triadas para poder venderlos a través de Ray Boccino. Más tarde, en Waste not Want Knots, Niko conocerá a Michael Keane y a Gordon Sargent, dos miembros de la familia McReary. Pretenden robar a la Mafia atracando un establecimiento propiedad suya en Isla Colonial. El Atraco En la misión Three Leaf Clover, Niko Bellic conoce a Gerry y a Derrick McReary. En esta misión pretenden robar el Bank of Liberty. Niko, Michael, Patrick y Derrick serán los encargados de hacer el trabajo. Una vez allí, la cosa se complica. Matan a Michael y la policía llega al lugar, por lo que Patrick, Derrick y Niko deben escapar por las calles de Algonquin y por el metro hasta llegar a casa de los McReary. Ayudando a Derrick Tras el atraco, Packie llama a Niko para decirle que Derrick necesita ayuda, y que el y Gerry pagarán todos los gastos. En la misión Smackdown, cuando Niko llega al parque, Derrick está bastante mal, y dice que ahi un tipo, llamado Bucky Sligo, que amenaza a su familia. Le pide a Niko que consiga entrar en un ordenador de la policia y busque su ficha, una vez la a encontrado, le dice que lo mate. En la siguiente misión, Babysiting, Derrick quiere ayudar a un coreano, llamado Kim, a meter billetes de 100 dólares falsificados en Liberty City, y para ello Niko y Derrick irán en un Squalo a la barca de Kim para cubrirle hasta llegar al puerto. De repente aparecen un monton de tios en barca que atacan a la barca de Kim. Entonces Niko y Derrick se los cargan y llegan a puerto. La siguiente y última misión, Tunnel of Death, Derrick quiere vengarse de Aiden O'Malley, un enemigo de Derrick que dice que le traicionó. El plan es que Packie y Niko secuestren el furgón en el que están trasladando a O'Malley, queriendo hacer pensar a los polis que quiere fugarse, pero cuando lo aigan secuestrado lo llevarán a los acantilados y le matarán. Al final, Derrick puede morir a manos de Niko Bellic en la misión Blood Brothers, o puede que al que maten sea a otro hermano, Francis McReary. Conociendo a Gerry En la misión Action Speaks Louder Than Words, Gerry manda a Niko a matar a Tony Black, un miembro de los Ancelotti. Gerry le ha preparado una bomba para ponerla debajo del coche, así que Niko va hacia la bomba, sigue a los Ancelotti a su reunión con los albaneses y la detona. La siguiente misión, I Need your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle, Gerry quiere provocar una guerra entre los Ancelotti y sus subordinados albaneses. Niko, disfrazado de un albanés que Gerry habia matado, irá en moto a cargarse a un capo de los Ancelotti, Frankie Garone. Niko persigue a Frankie Garone por Algonquin hasta que lo remata. Después de esto, Gerry es encarcelado y llevado al centro penitenciario de Alderney, donde te da mas misiones como secuestrar a la hija de los Ancellotti. Vengandose de los Ancelotti Una vez Gerry en la cárcel, Niko va a visitarle. Gerry tiene algo entre manos, pero no puede hablar por los teléfonos pinchados de la cárcel, así que le recomienda llamar a Packie. Al parecer, Gerry quiere secuestrar a Gracie Ancelotti, la hija de Don Ancelotti, para vengarse de ellos, y de paso recuperar los diamantes que Ray Boccino nos encomandó buscar,que están en posesión de los Ancelotti, pero serían para los McReary, . Para ello, Niko se acerca al cibercafé más cercano. Al parecer, Gracie está vendiendo su coche, un Feltzer rosa, en AutoEroticar. Cuando concerta la cita, Niko la llamará para probar el coche. Una vez haiga probado el coche, comenzará el secuestro. Después de dar algunos problemas, Niko le da un puñetazo a Gracie y la deja inconsciente. Una vez allí la cogen y la dejan en el zulo. Después Packie llama a Niko para decirle que Ancelotti no se cree que han secuestrado a su hija, así que Niko le hace una foto con el móvil y se la manda a Packie. Una vez más en la cárcel, Gerry le dice a Niko (en clave) que los Ancelotti han descubierto el lugar donde tienen secuestrada a Gracie, y le pide a Niko que vaya y la lleve a un nuevo piso que tienen en Algonquin. Tendrás que tener cuidado para llevarla, ya que Gracie va en el maletero y los hombres de Ancelotti te disparan y te envisten. Una vez llevada al piso franco, Packie le dice a Niko que vaya a ver a Gerry. Ya es hora de hacer el intercanbio. Una vez han cambiado a Gracie por los diamantes, aparece Bulgarin y todo se convierte en una masacre. Los diamantes se han perdido y Gerry está muy furioso. Miembros de la banda Jefe *Gerald McReary Subjefe *Derrick McReary Miembros *Patrick McReary *Michael Keane *Gordon Sargent Asociados *Niko Bellic *Cartel de Torres *Familia Pegorino Armas *Cuchillo *Pistola *Micro Uzi Negocios Controlados *Steinway Beer Garden Principales Bandas Rivales *Familia Ancelotti *Albaneses *Triadas Category:BandasCategory:MafiasCategoría:Bandas de Liberty City (IV)